


Most Valued Player

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative





	

The sniper sat in his nest watching the battle below through his scope. He spotted the enemy sniper quickly aiming and head-shotting him. 

“I’m gunnin’ for ya, ya mongrel.” He murmured softly. 

He scanned the field again spotting the heavy and medic gaining ground almost into the enemy base. He noticed the glimpse of blu uncloaking behind the medic aiming to get his lover. Sniper shot swiftly, taking out the spy, watching the medic spin around and smile up at him nodding his head in thanks, quickly tailing the heavy to take down any sentries protecting the intel. Sniper relaxed leaning back picking up the mug of coffee sitting beside him. His part was done for now. 

 

He spotted the scout run past with the briefcase and relaxed. The match was going to be over any minute now his team having won. An explosion hit the ground in front of him knocking him off his feet. The enemy soldier had taken out the heavy. 

“Ach, du liebe Gott!” He scrambled to his feet quickly being pushed against the wall. 

“And where do you think you are going?” 

 

The sniper saw the scout running past but the heavy and medic were still in there. Then he noticed the heavy looking dazed leaving the respawn room. He grabbed his SMG and kukri heading to the enemy base to investigate. 

“Herr Soldier let go off me! Ficken Arschloch!” 

He spun around the corner seeing the enemy soldier holding his lover to the wall by his shoulders pointing his shotgun to his smoothly shaved chin. The German was tense staring furiously at the soldier. Sniper quickly swung his blade to the enemy soldier’s neck, killing him. The soldier dropped the medic to the ground, landing with a soft thump. Sniper listened as the administrator’s stern voice rang out announcing victory to his team. 

“Doc, are you okay?” He asked helping the German off the ground. 

“Ja, mein liebling, danke schon.” Replied the medic leaning on the snipers shoulder for support kissing his cheek quickly. 

“Todays most valued team members are the medic, the soldier and the engineer. Congratulations.” Rang out the stern bored sounding administrator. 

“You hear that? Good job Doc!” The sniper swept him off his feet carrying him out to the celebrating team. The heavy had the engineer on his shoulders and the soldier was laughing sitting on the demo and scout’s shoulders laughing at the two trying to keep him up between them. They left the bridge walking back to the comforts of their own base to celebrate properly. 

 

The medic giggled clutching the snipers arm laughing at something he had said. He was rather tipsy despite the beer being the terrible mann co brand. Engineer and heavy had set up a barbeque in the courtyard of their base after the match and the demoman had provided the alcohol. It was getting dark as the small group huddled around a small camp fire finishing off the last few beers. The soldier had fell asleep, lying flat to the ground. Demo and scout were very drunk, laughing at every word   
that they said. Sniper was the soberest out of the group, except from pyro who decided to get drunk on the flames of the campfire. Spy had thought of it as distasteful and skulked off to his room to drink in solitude, heavy and engineer soon joining him. Sniper glanced at the medic noticing how he snuggled closer to him the cold air nipping at him. Sniper wrapped an arm around him pulling him in tight to his side. Medic smiled thankfully resting his head on the sniper’s shoulder. 

“Liam I’m sleepy…” Murmured the medic softly breathing softly against the sniper’s ear. 

“Alright then dove. Let’s get you lot to bed.” 

He poured a jug of water over the fire tapping pyro on the shoulder helping him to his feet. The pyro murmured goodnight before helping the demo and scout to their feet and between the three of them carrying the soldier to his room, pyro stuck in the middle of the two drunks. 

The medic clung onto his arm, walking slowly. Liam laughed softly scooping him up walking out the back towards his camper. 

“Liam, Liam where are we going?” Murmured the medic snuggling into his chest. 

“To the camper. That okay Josef?” 

“Ja... its is.” 

 

When they reached the camper the sniper carefully lay the medic on the bunk after locking the camper door then took off the doctor’s shoes, glasses and tie. Josef pulled him onto the bed beside him giggling softly. Liam laughed taking off his shoes, hat and glasses. The medic snuggled into him softly purring at the warmth. The sniper stroked his hair softly pulling the blanket up around them sliding his fingers through the other mans hair, kissing him softly watching the dark haired German slipping into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
